


Cold Hands

by PineWasTaken



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, One Shot, Sad, he dies but he will be back, i still dont know how to tag, its not a super detailed wound dont worry, jake is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWasTaken/pseuds/PineWasTaken
Summary: Dwight didn't have to do it.But he did.Edit: Changed the ending a bit.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read so mistakes may be here and there. I tried to write a sad thing idk. Same dumb notebook app im sorry.  
> Enjoy I guess.

They always would come back. Whether dying at the hads of a killer or from not winning the struggle on a hook. They would always come back afterwards.  
Even dying if they died at the campfire, succumbing to the wounds or injury that wouldn't heal in time. They always would come back.  
But that didn't stop the pain.

Jake was running, he could hear the chainsaw of the Hillbilly revving behind him, sounding like the growl of death itself. He knew he wouldn't make it, he couldn't outrun the killer like Meg could but he still sprinted with all his focus on getting to the exit gate. He had dodged the killer for most of the trial, managing to barely see the disfigured figure, only hearing the menacing roar of it's chainsaw and feeling his heart beat within his skull occasionally. He could thank Meg and Nea for that, those two had run the killer around for a majority of the trial, saving each other any time one of them would fall, leaving him and Dwight to handle gens.  
Now the gates were powered, one open, Meg and Nea both ending up getting sacrificed after making a mistake. This left himself and Dwight, the leader currently standing in the exit gate he was desperately sprinting towards, waiting to make sure he'd make it out. Jake wanted to smile thinking about that as he sprinted for his life but the snarling rev of the chainsaw becoming closer broke any pleasant thoughts he had.  
Using a movement David had taught him, Jake dodged the blade of the saw last minute, giving himself a small but life saving head start before the killer could try again. He was so close, he could see Dwight standing there, watching with horror as he sprinted as fast as he could.  
He was just a few steps away from passing the threshold between death and freedom when the chainsaws roar deafened him as it made contact with it's target. He expected searing pain and a scream to escape him but none never came.  
Instead Dwight's agonising and fearful scream was heard as he fell past the line of freedom behind Jake, coughing violently and shaking as blood escaped the massive gash in back, saturating his white shirt with his own blood. Jake looked down with horror and panic filled eyes as Dwight attempted to crawl forwards.  
Dwight had taken the hit for him.  
Dwight was going to die for him when he didn't have to.  
He acted fast, picking up his fallen friend carefully, hoisting him onto his back and holding his arms to keep him in place, like a human backpack.  
Dwight mumbled something but Jake couldn't hear it, he was sprinting towards the fire with the only thought rattling his mind being that he could save Dwight.  
Or at least try to.  
Jake scanned the campfire, no one else was around to help him, he cursed mentally, moving near the medical supplies and gently laying Dwight on the ground. He reached over to start digging threw medkits but the leaders hand weakly took his wrist, making the saboteur look down at him with a pained expression, meeting his friends eyes that were normally bright, now glazed slightly.  
"Don't waste supplies."  
It was all Dwight could say before he started coughing, his breathing getting more difficult. He knew he was going to die and so did Jake.  
He smiled up at him regardless.  
Jake shook his head, allowing the tears no one else would ever see leak from his eyes as he looked down at Dwight with eyes that held their own kind of pain.  
"I wanted to at least try to.."  
He let his words die off. They both knew what he wanted to say.  
"I'll come back, you know I will."  
Dwight's hand found a soft, weak grip around Jake's uncovered hand, his gloves being shredded from being caught in a generator earlier. Jake squeezed his hand, wishing that could somehow prevent him from bleeding out.  
Hearing a pained laugh was not what the survivalist expected as he watched Dwight look at him before closing his eyes.  
"I thought.. You were supposed to have the coldest hands.. Out of everybody."  
His voice was weak, strained as he spoke. He opened his eyes again, frowning at the tears he saw fall from his friends face. The dying man reached up with his other hand, shaking and with difficulty, he weakly wiped away one of Jake's tears before softly holding his face.  
"It's not your fault.."  
"It is."  
"No."  
Dwight coughed before squeezing Jake's hand in the tightest grip he could manage.  
"I need you to survive.. So I can survive.. Remember?"  
His voice grew softer and his hand on the other's face started to slip away. Jake couldn't stop himself from using his other hand to hold the unaturally cold hand against his face as Dwight let out one more breath before stilling, his weak grip finally loosening on his hand as he died. Jake shook slightly where he now sat. He squeezed Dwight's hands tightly before finally letting go as fog gathered around the body of the nervous leader, engulfing it and making it disappear along with the fog. He looked at his own hands, still seeing his friends blood on them.  
He was alone again, and he had caused it.  
\-------  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Park eats metal.


End file.
